(ARCHIVED)Wicked: The True Story of Invader Zim
by StarXMarr
Summary: Before he was an Invader, Zim used to be a normal person. That is, until everyone twisted around everything he did. Heavily based of the musical of the same name. ZADF/ZATR. Please R&R! My first fanfic work.
1. Aftermath

**Author's note: Hey guys! You can call me Star. This is my first story, so please review if you can. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for clicking. ^.^ Oh, and by the way, I will never write stories about ZADR, so if you thought this was one, sorry. That relationship just disturbs me. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I'm totally not related to IZ or Wicked in any way except for being a fan. XD IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

**RATED K10+ FOR: Death and slight romance(ZATR).**

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The crowd stood in the open circle, cheering at the knowledge that they were told that the Invader of Earth was dead. They skipped around, raising their arms up, singing and dancing, until a short figure appeared behind the crowd. The people broke up into two rows so the figure could show himself down the empty middle between the aisles. The shadow walked closer, and closer, and once he got in the middle of the row, he pulled down his hood, revealing the head of Dib.<p>

"I have news for you all. I have uncovered facts about him! Just look: he was actually from a different planet, born as a defect. Then, they sent him to Earth to be born there, and a happy couple received him, but they did not want him, because he was green. Then, he visited my dad- err, the Wizard- and when he learned he was actually Irken, he turned against him- I mean, the Earth!"

Dib panted. He had put the whole story in a nutshell and had almost broken his last promise to the Invader: to not clear his name, though they both knew the real story, that he was not in fact evil, but the twisted words of others led everyone to believe so. Dib shook his head, trying to clear his head of memories of the Invader. The thought of him made Dib shake with sadness of the death of his friend. Suddenly, the crowd whipped him away from his memories.

"That's not any _cool _info, Dib!" someone shouted.

"Yeah! Where's the good stuff? We already knew he was evil against the world!" another yelled. And with that, another shadow appeared. "Torque?" Dib confirmed as the figure appeared.

"Yep," Torque said. "And I have the real juicy stuff right here, everyone." He said, unfolding a paper with facts on it. "Let's see...Oh yeah. Dib was _FRIENDS _with the Invader!" Everyone turned at Dib, giving him glares of disgrace. Dib turned a shade of pink and tried to explain without giving anything away.

"Well...it depends on what you mean by friend! You see, we both went to Skool together, and it was a long time ago..."

"Like two weeks ago?" someone asked.

"Exactly." Dib said, looking up. "You see, it was at Elementary..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Chapter 1! :3 Sorry it was so short, I just want to put the flashback in a separate chapter, cause that's what pretty much the whole rest of the story is. I promise the next one will be longer! Please tell me what you think of the plot so far, the next chapter will be out soon! And if you'd like, go ahead and take a guess at who will be who in the story. I mean, you all know who the Invader is, probably, but who will be the Boq of the story? Nessa? Take a guess. ^.^<strong>

**3 Star**


	2. First Day At School

**Author's note: I told you it would be up soon! I have my whole afternoon to write this, pretty much, so I am putting my spare time into these chapters cause I have nothing better to do. XD**

**Disclaimer: AGAIN :D IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. The original Wicked was not written by me, or however I should give credit to them. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to a new HORRIBLE year at Skool, students. I doubt any of you will learn anything." Ms. Bitters said sourly as students filed into the room, sitting at their desks. Shortly after everyone else, Zim, his sibling GIR, who was sitting in a floating chair, and another man with glasses and messy black hair, his father, appeared in the doorway. The father, who was smoking a pipe, bent down to GIR's chair level and said to him, "Good luck at elementary, GIR. I bet you will do very well here." Then he turned to Zim with a look of disgust on his face.<p>

"And as for you, I was going to keep you home but we need to get rid of you anyway. Take care of GIR, will you? It's of the utmost importance. If you don't, we will send you back home, which I do not want to have to do, and we will have to pull GIR out too. He can't take care of himself, Zim. You don't want him to be pulled out as well, do you?" Zim's eyes widened.

"No, father. Of course not."

"Good." the father replied, turning back to GIR.

"I love you, GIR."

"YAY!" GIR said, throwing his arms in the air, then hugging his dad.

"I love you also, father!" Zim said as his dad finished hugging GIR and started to walk out the door. The man just grunted and continued walking away.

"Well, GIR, I'm happy for you." Zim said, looking at the open doorway where their father had just disappeared.

"Zimmeh, I know daddeh wasn't very nice...but don't feel sad! I loves you." GIR said happily. "Yeah..." Zim said, now looking down. "Well, let's go find out seats, shall we?"

And with that, he pushed GIR's hover chair to a desk labeled 'reserved', then went to find an open desk for himself.

"Now, is that everyone?" Ms. Bitters said. "I don't have all day."

"WAIT! I'M COMING!" Said a voice. A sweaty Dib rushed into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Bitters. I was chasing this ghost, then it started chasing me, and-"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Now go sit down." the teacher said, not caring about his excuse.

"Yes, Ms. Bitters." And Dib started wandering to find himself a seat as well.

"Now, I have to make an announcement, class." Ms. Bitters grunted. "The school board says we should keep you all here to make sure you never show up late for class." She glared at Dib, who blushed. "So we're giving you all dormitories. Now, GIR already has a private room reserved with another teacher, who can take care of him. So, everyone else must choose a partner besides him. Got it?" Zim raised his hand.

"Yes, Zim?"

"Miss Bitters, I'm supposed to take care of GIR. If I don't, he and I will be expelled." Zim said, a worried tone in his voice.

"I can't do anything about it, Zim. Besides, being expelled just means more sanity in this classroom." "But, can't you at least look into it?"

"NO." Zim put his hand down, along with his head. He knew there had to be some way to get GIR to room with him. A few seconds later, Dib raised his hand.

"Yes, Dib?"

"Miss Bitters, I would just like to say that I wrote this essay for extra credit."

"So?"

"So, can I get extra credit?"

"No."

"Aw." Dib said, and put his hand down and spoke to himself. "She didn't even read my essay! I've got to do something about it." Ms. Bitters, not hearing Dib's note-to-self comment, continued on rooming. "So, who wants to room with Zim?" and that was when Dib decided to do something about his essay. He raised his hand.

"Very good of you, Dib. You will room with Zim."

"WHAT?" Both soon-to-be-roommates cried. "But, I was just asking you about my essay!" Dib whined.

"You raised your hand after I asked a question, Dib. You're rooming with Zim. Now, everyone else work out a partner while I show GIR his room." Ms. Bitters said, slouchily walking towards GIR's hover chair.

"Wait! GIR!" Zim cried as his chair disappeared out the room. "COME BACK!" And suddenly, out of his anger and longing, GIR's chair suddenly stopped, and backed up, back into the classroom and into the hands of Zim. Ms. Bitters, a look of surprise on her usually distraught face, rushed back into the room.

"How did you do that, Zim?"

"I...I don't know, really. Just when I'm mad that sometimes happens."  
>"Well, amazing! You are truly gifted." Ms. Bitters now had an expression of deviousness and happiness mixed together on her face."With what? I'm not special...just green." Zim said, looking at his hands. "Of course you're special, Zim! You can use <em>magic. <em>Soon, I will inform the great science and magic knowing Wizard of your incredible capabilities, and you won't be made fun of or anything! You will be highly respected by all who know and see you. You will be recognized as Zim the Great!" Zim imagined all of this in his head and his contacts shone with excited feelings. "I won't have to wear my disguise anymore? People will love me who for I am?" "Yes...now get to your dormitory, and I will send you more info." "Of course! Will you be alright, GIR, in another room? I need to practice my magic skills now, so father-and everyone else- will like me." "Yeppers!" GIR squealed, and floated his chair away down the hall. Zim watched him go, then ran out of the classroom himself. Ms. Bitters, realizing she needed to do something, dismissed the class, then picked up the phone on her desk. She dialed a number secretively, then asked, "Yes, hello. May I speak to the Wizard please?" she waited a moment, then after hearing who she wanted pick up, she said, "Hello, Wizard. I think I have what you're looking for."

After a conversation about Zim, Ms. Bitters hung up. She wrote the letter 'W' on a green envelope, and put a fake letter inside, then shoved it in her pocket and continued down the hall.

The Wizard's plan was now falling into place.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was Chapter 2. :3 So, no more characters yet, really, except GIR and Ms. Bitters. And since I forgot to explain in the story(sorry about that!) how GIR is paralyzed and related to Zim, I will tell you. He's also a defect SIR from Irk, but the mom was actually part cyborg, so a robot kid was ok with them. They sent GIR to the same family from Irk, so that's how they're related. He can't walk because the parents tried to prevent their next kid from being green, and they went too far. The rest of the story will be explained later on, but I just thought you should know part of the back-story now so you aren't confused. :) And P.S: Isn't Bitters so evil? Well, I guess you could say the Wizard was, and she is just doing his bidding. But they're both pretty devious, eh? XD<strong>

**-Star**


End file.
